1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passive seat belt system including a pivotable mechanism for moving the seat belt to its occupant restraining and non-occupant restraining positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been previously suggested to move a shoulder belt or shoulder and lap belt passive seat belt systems into and out of occupant restraining positions. Pivotable mechanisms have been suggested in copending patent application Ser. No. 839,158, filed Sept. 28, 1977 of J. Cachia (wherein a lever is pivotably mounted along the roof line of the vehicle), U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,446 to Hogensen (wherein a lever is pivoted on the door) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,841 to Hayashi et al. (wherein a lever is pivotable on the inboard side of the occupant's seat).